


Team Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Viperion

by SassyDuckQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are best friends, Adrien is not obsessed with Ladybug, Apart from Hawkmoth, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Hawkmoth has issues, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka is Viperion from the Beginning, Marinette is not obsessed with Adrien, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, No one is obsessive, POV Luka Couffaine, Protective Luka Couffaine, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Team Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: A re-written version of Miraculous Ladybug with Viperion as a hero from the beginning
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Team Miraculous: The Adventures of Ladybug, Chat Noir and Viperion

**Author's Note:**

> Luka is in it from the beginning and it's down in a similar way to my 30 days of Lukanette story. Hope ya all enjoy

"Jules, you ok?" Luka asked as they walked to school. She had been more quiet then usual as they walked but he wasn't surprise. It was a new school year and she was nervous. She sighed softly and looked at him.

"I d-don't w-want to be in C-Chloe's c-class again," She mumbled, pushing her hair back before letting it fall again, making him frown.

"You'll be fine," He smiled, ruffling her hair. "I believe in you,"

"T-thanks," She mumbled as they turned left. "I j-just... y-you know..."

"Yeah, I know but this year is gonna be different for both of us," He grinned, looking to the sky. "I just know it,"

"Y-you're t-too h-happy," She grinned, making him smile before they turned a corner. He frowned as he saw an old man struggling to walk before he felt over. Luka rushed over and helped him up, grabbing his cane for him too.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concern in his face but the old man smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, young man," He grinned before going on his way. Luka nodded and turned back to Juleka before they crossed the road and headed into the school yard. He gave her some more words of encouragement before heading to his own class. He grabbed his seat in the back and took out his notebook. He flicked it to a clear page and began to write his next guitar piece. The teacher came in and began to hand out their timetable for their lessons. Luka took his and looked at it before sighing. He had double maths straight away. He groaned and mentally wished he had his guitar with him. Unfortunately, the school didn't like him carrying around a guitar to communicate with people, despite the fact that he made more sense with it. He also hated that the teachers claimed that music wasn't everything. To him, Music was life. It was all around the world. From the air to the sound of people's heartbeats and he could hear it all. He could feel every note in everything. It was just what he did. His mother said it was his language and a gift. He wasn't so sure if it was a gift but he agreed with it been his language. He understood music to an almost supernatural extent. It was literally second nature to him. It was very to how a snake can feel vibrations in his eyes. He could feel music in a similar way. The bell went and he sighed to himself. Time to face the horror that was double maths. He closed his notebook and put it in his bag before heading down to the maths area. However before he could, the school shook violently. Luka frowned and looked around as a second tremor caused everyone to panic. Luka rushed over to the window and looked out. His eyes widen in shock as he saw a figure made of stone. It grabbed a car and threw into the wall.

"KIM!" It growled, making him frown. He bolted to the door and ran out into the courtyard as his first instinct was to find Juleka and make sure she was ok. A girl with red hair rushed by him looked excited but a good few other students were rushing out, panicking. He frowned deeply before crashing into someone.

"Oww," The girl mumbled as he got up and helped her up. She had pigtails in her hair and bright blue eyes. "Sorry!"

"No worries. It was my fault anyway," He smiled but worry washed over his face. "I don't suppose you'll seen a girl with black and purple hair have you?"

"You mean Juleka?" She asked. He nodded. "She was in the libary,"

"Thank you!" He replied, running over as students ran out. He rushed into the library and looked around. Fortunately, it didn't take long to find her. She was curled up under the table, having a mild panic attack. "Jules,"

"Luka!" She gasped, hugging him. He hugged back and rubbed her back. "T-there's a monster! Not l-like a cool m-monster e-either!"

"I know," He replies, helping her up as a teacher came in.

"School's been evacuated and is closed for the rest of the day," She stated, making the two of them nod. They left the library. Luka looked round and noticed the girl with the pig tails, looking worried. He walked out with Juleka as the teachers directed them out before the two headed back to the Seine. It didn't take them long to walk there, though Luka felt a little unsafe on the boat but it looked like the monster wasn't anywhere near their home. Juleka instantly headed back into her room as he put his bag down and turned on the TV and flicking it onto the News.

"I'm personally asking all Parisians to stay at home until this situation is under control," Mayor Bourgeois demanded as microphones and cameras were pushed to his face. Luka frowned deeply as it switched back to the TV reporter.

"As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed been attacked by a supervillain," Nadja Chamack confirmed as she read her lines. Luka frowned even more as he listened. "The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control,"

The scene switched to an interview with the chief of police, Roger Raincomprix, who appeared to have a broken arm.

"Be conidient that strong arm of the law will come crashing down on- urg!" He gasped in pain as he lifted his arm before looking meekily towards the tv. "I mean the other arm,"

"Great," Luka mumbled. He didn't really have much faith in the justice system. Probably because his mother was a bit of a rebel but it was obvious they had bitten off more then could chew. He sighed to himself before a small hexagon shaped box caught his attention. He rose an eyebrow and picked it up. He noticed the odd red symbol on it and frowned deeply. "What's this doing here?"

As soon as he opened it, a blinding green light burst from it, causing him to drop and shield his eyes. It formed into a small little creature that looked like a little snake but with arms and legs. It had it's eyes closed as Luka stared at it in completely shock. It blinked and opened it's eyes before crossing it's legs and smiling at him.

"Greetings, my name is Sass and I'll be your Kwami," The little creature declared with confident. Luka stared at it in shock before freaking out.

"Jules!!" He began to shout but the little creature waved it's head and shook it's head.

"You mustn't tell anyone else about me, Luka! No one must know I exist,"

"How did you know my name?" He gasped, worried. "Are you... real?"

"Yes,"

"So I haven't gone... you know.... crazy?"

"No,"

"Ok, good... why are you here then?"

"You have been chosen to be a wielder of a miraculous," The little creature nodded. "I grant the power to reset time but this power must be used for the greater good,"

"Ok that seems fair... wait is that how that stone creature exists? Is that because of a Kwami?"

"You're a fast learner, Luka," It replied, nodded. "But yes. That creature is an akuma and it must be stopped. You will find two others who will help you stop it,"

"Whoa! Hold up! I'm suppose to stop that thing?!" 

"Using your super power. It's called Second Chance. You have five minutes to use it but in that time, you can reset time as much as you want but once that five minutes is up, you'll detransform back into your civilian mode," The creature explained, causing Luka to nod as he picked up the bracelet in the box. "That is the miraculous,"

"I have a question... a few questions actually," He gasped as he put it on. It sparkled like a normal silver bracelet. "Are you like a snake? Also what if I fail? How do I even use this super-"

"Slow down. One, you'll have team mates, two, yes I am a snake and three, all you have to say is Sass, Scales Slither,"

"Sass, Scales Slither?" He repeated but as soon as he did, the bracelet came to life. "H-hey! What's going on?!"

A lyre appeared in his hands and his everyday outfit was replaced with a new suit then a mask appeared around his eyes before he found himself stood in the living quarters of the Liberty in a green snaked based suit. He moved around, frowning to himself before noticing Sass wasn't around.

"Sass... where did you go?" He frowned as the little Kwami didn't answer. "Sass? Please, answer me?"

Nothing. He frowned softly before looking towards the TV.

"Stoneheart is heading towards the Montparnasse tower," The woman on the TV stated but Luka frowned as he noticed a girl on a bike following the monster. He took a deep breathe before placing the lyre on his back.

"Ok, Sass said I would have team mates so maybe I should go and find them first," He mutter before exiting the boat and running as fast as he could through the streets of Paris. He stopped and frowned as he realized he was had made it to the Arc de Triomphe in less then five minutes, despite it been a half an hour walk from where his home was. He looked up at the Paris rooftops before running and jumping. He misplaced how high he could jump and found himself crashing into a roof. "Oww,"

He got up and dusted himself down as he heard a yell. He looked over and saw two people hanging from a pole. One was a girl dressed in a one piece that was red with black dots and the other was a guy dressed as a black cat. He would guess they were the others Sass told them about. The cat boy freed them and stood up.

"I bet you're one of the partners my Kwami told me about. I'm... hmm..." He looked away to think as she tried to pull a string . "Cat Noir... yeah, Cat Noir and you are?"

She yanked it free and it landed on Cat Noir's head. She sighed.

"I'm madly clumsy," She mumbled, frowning. "I'm so clumsy,"

"No worries, clumsy girl. I'm still learning the ropes too," He grinned. "I wonder where our other partner is,"

"My Kwami mentioned a third hero..." She mumbled, rubbing her arm. Luka took a deep breath and jumped down, getting their attention. Instantly, the cat boy came over.

"Hi! I'm Cat Noir!" He grinned, holding out his hand. Luka slowly took it and shook it.

Lu- I mean... um.... Snake....Viper.... rion... yeah..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Viperion,"

"Viperion! Nice to meet you!!" He grinned before running up and chasing after the monster. The girl took a deep breathe before following. Luka sighed to himself and jumped up, this time landing ok before he ran towards the stadium. He landed on it as Cat Noir hit the creature, making it grow bigger. He frowned and watched as it growled and threw a football net towards the girl he saw on the news. Cat Noir went to throw his baton but the creature grabbed him and the bug girl looked terrifyied. Luka jumped down and pushed her out of the way before the net hit her. He got up but was swiped up next to Cat Noir. "Hey, scales. Think you can poison him?"

"That's not my power, whiskers," He replied as they both struggled.

"Hey! Super redbug girl! What are you waiting for?!" The girl shouted as bug girl watched in terror. "The whole world is watching!"

It was like the girl's words hit a chord in her before she swooped down and wrapped her yoyo round it before diving up and running. She turned and faced it.

"Animal cruelty? How shameful!" She gasped before yanking the rope freeing them. They both rolled over and she gasped. "Sorry it took me so long,"

"No worries," Luka grinned.

"It's cool, Wonderbug!" Cat grinned. "Let's go kick his rocky behind,"

He went to run off but the bug grabbed his tail and pulled him back.

"Haven't you noticed he gets bigger and stronger with each attack?" She mumbles, looking like she's thinking. "We have to try something different,"

"Like what?" Luka asked but Cat grinned.

"Let's try using our powers!" He grinned. "You go first, scales!"

"Um ok..." He mumbled, pushing the head back of the snake. "Second Chance!"

Both him and Cat blinked as he looked around. 

"Did anything happen?" Cat asked as Luka looked at the bracelet. He nodded the head of the snake was moving so he pushed it back. Both him and Cat blinked as he looked around. 

"Did anything happen?" Cat asked, causing Luka to look at him.

"You literally just asked me that,"

"No, I didn't," 

"You literally did then I pushed this back and you asked me again," He replied, pushing the head back. Both him and Cat blinked as he looked around. 

"Did anything happen?" Cat asked, causing Luka to look at him again.

"Dude, why are you asking me that again?"

"I haven't asked you that before..."

"You asked twice," He replied before his mind clicked. "Ooh... I see... everytime I push back this,"

He pointed to the head of the snake that was slowly moving.

"It resets time but only I remember," 

"That's it?" Cat gasped, a little disappointed but the girl seemed impressed.

"That is useful," She smiled, making Luka smile too.

"Ok! My turn!" Cat grinned. "Cataclysm!"

His hand became covered in a dark energy and he grinned excitedly before turning to them,

"I can destroy anything I touch," He declared before touching the lamppost, destroying it before facing Stoneheart. "It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon to be rubble!"

"Cat Noir! Wait!" She cried out as he ran towards the villain. He jumped and slammed his hand down but nothing happened. He placed his hand on again before grinning up at it. 

"I guess I only had one shot at my power," He gasped before getting kicked back before looking at Luka. "Mind resetting?"

He nodded and went to but she stopped him.

"No," She stated, causing both of them to look at her. "You won't learn that way and you only have five minutes before you turn back. Didn't your kwami explain anything?"

"I guess I got a little overexcited about my new life!" He grinned, causing Bug girl to roll her eyes and Luka to smile a little before she turned and faced the creature.

"Well, up to me," She mumbled, throwing up her yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

A diver suit appeared out of thin air and she caught, getting an odd look of both Viperion and Cat Noir.

"Superpower?"

"My Kwami told me I have to break the object which the what-cha-ma-call it..."

"Akuma?" Viperion asked, making her nod.

"Yeah.. where the akuma is hiding,"

"Well, he's made from stone," Cat Noir pointed out, making her gasp.

"His right hand..." She mumbled, pointing to it. "It's closed,"

"He's never opened it," Viperion points out. "He caught both me and kitty cat with his left,"

"It's like the russian dolls," She mumbled. "The object isn't on him. It's hidden in his fist,"

"So what's your plan?" Cat Noir asked as she looked around. She smiled and pointed to the suit.

"This," She replied, grabbing a hose pipe. "Viperion, I need you over there. When I say, turn on the tap,"

"Right!" He replied, running over as she wrapped her yoyo around Cat's feet.

"Don't resist and trust me," She declared, swinging him around and throwing him at Stoneheart, who caught him before she jumped at him with the diving suit at hand. "Catch me if you can!"

He open his fist and caught her.

"Viperion! Now!" She shouted, causing him to turn on the tap, which in turn filled up the suit and forced Stoneheart to open his fist again, freeing her. She jumped down and stamped on a purple rock, breaking it and freeing a little butterfly. Stoneheart turned back into a normal kid as Viperion switched off the tap and walked over as Cat Noir got up.

"That was amazing!" He gasped. "You were both amazing!"

"Um... thanks..." She mumbled as Cat's ring beeped. "You better go. Our identities must remain a secret,"

"I should go too," Luka replied as Alya rushed over with her camera. "I hope we meet again soon, you two,"

With that, he jumped out of the stadium and headed home. Just as he reached the boat, the transformation dropped and he caught Sass in his hand, who looked tired.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I need food," He mumbled as he curled up in Luka's hands. Luka nodded and entered the boat before placing Sass on the side and looking in the cupboard. "Do you have cake?"

"I thought you were a snake. Don't snake eat mice?"

"Bleh. I like cake," He mumbled, causing Luka to laugh softly before he took out a fairy cake. He gave it to Sass as the news showed him and the other two fighting off Stoneheart.

"Ladybug. Call me Ladybug," 

"Ladybug?" He questioned before smiling. "It suits her,"

He began to make his food but the news suddenly took another negative turn.

"Just as Paris is about to celebrate it's new heroes, panic ensures again as people are been turned into Stonebeings. No one is sure if what will happen. Will these creatures come to life or be stuck in time forever?"

"What?!" He gasped, looking over in shock. "But we defeated Stoneheart?!"

"Did Ladybug capture the akuma?"

"Um... she broke the object and a purple butterfly flew off,"

"So that's a no then," Sass replied, eating the cake. "The butterfly is an akuma. They must be captured or it multiplies itself and this happens. If Ivan becomes Stoneheart again, all those stonebeings will awake and become his army,"

"Oh god. How do we stop that?"

"Find the akuma and capture it,"

"How do I do that though?"

"Only Ladybug can purify and restore Stoneheart and the damage he's done,"

"Oh... so me and cat just help her?"

"Yup," 

"Wonderful... when do we go after Stoneheart?"

"We'll have to wait for him to return,"

"Great,"


End file.
